Mad Cow
by Risukai Nightshroud
Summary: A cure? How can we be so sure...


Author's Note: Ooh, this should be interesting to write. I've always luffed Haru! Please Critique Constructively!

* * *

_PAST_

My gray eyes widened in surprise, though I didn't show any other sign of surprise. The news that had just reached my ears was more than shocking. Next to me, a boy almost a year older with bright orange hair gasped loudly and took a few steps back from Doctor Hatori. Yuki was standing by my opposite side and he nearly collapsed with excitement. He would have hit the floor had Shigure and I not caught him by his slender arms.

I set the purple haired, so-called-"Prince" down on the wooded floor. My hands were trembling slightly and my breath was a bit shaky.

I looked into Shigure's dark, expressionless eyes, which were normally bright and kindly. Not now though, now was the time to be serious.

"It's true," Hatori said, his eyes sparkling. "I've found a cure." The words shot through me, sapping my strength. I fell to my knees, my black leather pants creaking and thudding against the floor. I stayed like that, on all fours. My hands were stiffened until my knuckles turned white. I cringed as a jolt of greed shot through me.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice cracking more than I would have liked. "What's the antidote?"

There was a long silence. I could feel the older man's eyes bearing into the back of my head. I looked up into Hatori's tan eyes, which were cast golden in the sickly yellow-orange light that poured in from the evening outside.

Yuki spoke in his feminine voice, voicing what was running through my mind like guns a blazing. "Now that I'm faced with it… I'm starting to question whether I really want to."

"Well I do," I said almost angrily. My mood seemed to change entirely in record speed. "I hate this damned curse! I finally get the chance to live like a normal person!" My eyes were clenched shut now, and hot tears spilled out of my eyes. I could see that the others were on the verge of exploding as well.

"Give it to me," I said with such conviction, the people around me physically flinched. "I want it, fuck!"

Hatori trembled slightly. "Yes," he said simply, rolling the word around on his tongue. "I'm doing so as well." He left the words _'so maybe we can have a chance again…'_ unspoken. He turned around, his dark brown, almost black hair swaying over his left eye, his blind eye.

I stood up, my knees shaking. I reached my hand out, handing it to Yuki. "Come with me."

He looked up at me with deep violet eyes. He nodded his content and used my arm to hoist himself up. "Together." He cast a glance at Kyo, the other teenager who had been trembling and watching with a silent tongue.

I stepped forward, behind the doctor, my tears ceasing. "I'm ready. I'm scared as hell, but I'm ready for this!" I punched the wall with such force, my knuckles tore through the dry rock. I stared at where my knuckles ripped, watching the blood flow for a second. Then I stepped into the room along with Doctor Hatori.

-----

_PRESENT_

I still can't believe it. My curse has been lifted.

My curse… The story…

_Long ago, God invited all the animals to his sky palace to hold a big banquet. But the rat, as sneaky, clever, and mischievous as he was, told the cat that it was the day after._

_The next day, the mouse rode all the way to the heavens atop the foolish and clueless cow. The animals enjoyed the great banquet, all that is except for the cat, who lay sleeping, dreaming of the grand banquet that would never come again._

_The animals that made it to the banquet became the animals of the Chinese Zodiac._

The Souhma family was cursed. We were cursed with the spirits of the Zodiac animals, even the vengeful cat. Whenever the opposite sex, those not in our family hugged us, we would transform into our respectful animal. That's why we lived in secret. That's why we lived in secret, never to love or be loved.

_But it's over, and the changes are great. But now that I have arrived here in my journeys… what is there for me…?_

I run my hand through my hair, which is snow white on the top, with nighttime black nestled beneath. I'm thinking… maybe I should leave forever. School isn't that important, and I can make it on my own…

I'm no longer Hatsuharu. My name is Kai.


End file.
